Two in the morning
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: It was like clockwork, and routine for the pair.


**I am making no headway at all with all my other stories, It's actually driving me insane. So I had this mulling around in my head, so he were go, I wrote it out to get it out of my system. And it's not Derek and Stiles, which what I normally right.**

**It's a Jackson and Stiles, 'cause I've gone crazy and I have been itching to write another one.**  
><strong>Plus the darn pair is growing on me. And this is will most likely just be a oneshot. I'm already too deep in my other stories. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Well, you guys know the drill, I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters.**

**Summary: It was like clockwork, and routine for the pair.**

The brunette rolled over onto his stomach, as he placed one arm under his head, the other dangling off of the edge. He stared at the clock and watched as the numbers changed to 2:48. His eyes slowly began to close, his vision blurring as he began to fall back asleep. Just as he shut his eyes his phone went off. "Oh my god," he mumbled, "whoever you are, I'm going to kill you."

Stiles reached over grasping the electronic device in his hands, he blindly pressed the accept button and placed the phone to his ear. "What," he grumbled.

"Stiles?"

The brunette sat up, fully alert. "Jacks?"

"I woke you up didn't I?"

Stiles nodded which was pointless, "Yeah," he answered, "Yeah you did."

"Listen, I can't, I can't sleep."

"Well," Stiles grumbled, "Sounds like a personal problem."

Jackson sighed and Stiles immediately regretted what he just said. "Sorry Jackson," Stiles apologized,

"No," Jackson said quickly, "I should be sorry, I woke you up."

"You should be."

The blonde took in a shaky breath, "I'll just," a pause, "I'll just let you go then."

Stiles frowned, "Jackson, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Now that's bull shit," Stiles growled.

Jackson sighed, "I was just," the older teen bit at his lip, he took in a sharp breath, "Can I come over?"

"You said last night was the last night Jacks."

"I know."

"You, you can't keep doing this."

Jackson nodded, "I know," he whimpered.

"Alright," Stiles breathed, "I'll unlock my window."

Stiles awoke to a gentle thud, the teen's eyes snapping open and turning his attention to the window. Jackson was slowly closing it, flicking the latch shut. The blonde kicked off his shoes and shucked off his jacket as it landed on the floor with a thud. "Hey," Stiles whispered harshly, "I thought we talked about this, your jacket doesn't belong on the floor."

Jackson smiled in apology as he picked up the leather material and placed it on Stiles' computer chair. He began to walk towards Stiles' bed, shirt coming off along with his pants. "You make no sense," he grumbled.

"I make total sense."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he slipped into Stiles' bed, "You complain about my jacket, yet you're perfectly fine with my shirt and pants littering your floor."

Stiles turned around so he was facing him, "Really?" he asked, "You're really going to complain."

Jackson shook his head, "No," he breathed, "No, no I'm not."

The brunette let out a yawn, "Good," he mumbled "Now go to sleep."

"Can I?" Jackson asked.

"Mhmm," Stiles answered.

Jackson threw his arm around Stiles' waist pulling him close. Stiles let out a sigh. A content, confused, frustrated sigh. Jackson bit at his lip, his wolf, letting out a low growl. Jackson ignored it as he cuddled close to the brunette, eyes falling shut. "Night Sty," Jackson mumbled.

"Night Jacks," Stiles whispered.

Stiles woke up to his alarm clock blaring, the bio-hazard tone loud in his ears. The teen opened his eyes with a groan, his eyes scanning the room for his bedmate. Jackson was still sleeping but was on the other side of the bed, sprawled out on his back, one arm and leg dangling off of the edge. How the werewolf slept through the loud alarm clock, Stiles didn't know, but he needed to be up, they both needed to get up, they did have school. "Jackson," Stiles called out, voice still edged with sleep, "get up we got school."

"More minutes," Jackson groaned.

"No, up now," Stiles called out.

The lycan sat up, hand running over his face, "Alright, I'm up."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No," the werewolf answered quickly, "I'll see you at school."

"Why do you always do this?"

Jackson frowned, "Do what?" he asked as he slipped on his jeans

Stiles sighed as ruffled through one his drawers, "You come over and the next day you want nothing to do with me."

"That's not true."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Lies," he mumbled as he slipped on a white shirt.

"Stiles," Jackson said softly

"Just go Jackson."

"Stiles," Jackson tried again.

The brunette ignored him and Jackson felt a stabbing pain his chest. His wolf whining at him, letting out a low frustrated growl.

* * *

><p>It was late, the only light coming from Stiles computer screen as he researched more on werewolf lore. A quick glance at the clock told Stiles that it was a little after midnight. The brunette let out a yawn as he shut down his computer. He'd finish it later, plus he needed to head to bed now or else he'd be dead tired for pack training, which would happen, later on in the day.<p>

The brunette quickly shed his shirt throwing it in the direction the laundry hamper in the corner of his room. He kicked of his pants leaving it at the end of his bed. Letting out a tired groan he plopped down on his bed, eyes sliding shut the minute he hit the pillow.

Stiles opened his eyes, he let out frustrated groan as he turned his attention to the clock. In neon red, the clock blared 2:48. His phone ringing and buzzing on his bedside table, the brunette didn't need to know who it was, he knew who it was. He reached over, thumb slamming onto the green accept button, "What Jackson," he grumbled.

"How'd you know it was me," Jackson breathed.

"Because, who else would call me at two in the morning."

"Oh."

"My windows already unlocked," Stiles breathed

"Thanks."

"And don't forget, your jacket doesn't belong on my floor."

Jackson nodded, "I'll remember, I promise."

"I'll see you in a few."

"Mhmm okay."

Jackson quietly stepped into Stiles' room. He eyed the brunette who was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach. One arm parallel with his side, the other he laid on. Jackson inhaled sharply, head tilted to the side, his werewolf abilities told him that Stiles was on the verge of falling asleep. The blond slipped of his jacket and placed it carefully on Stiles' chair. Stiles grinned from his bed, eyes slowly opening, "Good boy," he mumbled.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I'm not a dog."

Stiles rolled over, "You're a wolf, a wolf is a canine, and a dog is a canine, which means you are close in the animal kingdom."

"I'm a werewolf, the scariest of all canines and I don't need you to be giving me or praising me in dog commands."

"Again," Stiles said with a grin, "You're going to argue with me."

Jackson sighed, "No, no I'm not."

"Well, you coming or what?"

The lycan nodded as he slipped off his shirt and pants. He clambered into the bed, Stiles without any prompting cuddled into Jackson's chest. And it was there again, Jackson's wolf, whining, letting out a growl of content. "Thanks Stiles."

"Mhmm, now sleep, we got a pack session later."

"Kay."

"Night Jackson."

"Night Stiles."

Jackson was the first one to wake up, eyes snapping open when he heard the sheriff moving about. He quickly rolled of the bed and landed on the floor just as the elder opened the door to his son's room. "Stiles," the sheriff called out.

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up in panic, eyes scanning the room for Jackson. He spotted the lycan on the floor who glared at him, fingers telling him to shut up and focus on his dad. Stiles gave a slight nod and turned to the sheriff. "Hey dad," he said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, "You okay son?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, just, well you know me."

"Unfortunately."

Stiles glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing son," the Sheriff laughed.

The brunette crossed his arms, letting out a huff, "Well," he said, "there must be a reason why you barged into my room."

"Yes, I just came to say goodbye and I might be late tonight."

"Alright."

"Stay out of trouble."

Stiles uncrossed his arms and grinned, "Well, unfortunately I can't promise that I will."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes as he began to walk of the room, "I love you son."

"Love you too dad."

"Oh and Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

The sheriff was in the room again, finger pointing to pile of clothes on the floor, "What did I tell you about your clothes being on the floor."

Jackson made a whining noise from his spot on the floor causing Stiles to glance at him, sending him a warning glare. Stiles licked at his lip, "Well.."

"Work on that."

"Will do!"

The sheriff left with a wave and Jackson waited till he heard the front door slam. Once he heard the cruiser pull out he was up and gathering his clothes. "What time do we have to be at Derek's?" he asked.

Stiles glanced at his clock, "In about an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"I could give you ride Jackson."

"No, not necessary."

Stiles nodded and slipped out of his bed making his way towards his closet, "I should've known" he mumbled to himself.

Jackson watched silently as the teen pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans. He let out a sigh as he slipped out the window. He could hear the teen talking as he landed on the grass below. "What exactly am I to you," Stiles asked turning around, "yeah, good bye," he muttered.

The blonde looked up at the window, his wolf whining at him, "I don't know," he mumbled, "because I'd like to know myself."

* * *

><p>It was like clockwork, Stiles noticed as he phone went off on his bedside table. A quick glance at his clock confirmed it, 2:48 in the morning. Like clockwork. The teen answered his phone, "Before you ask, yes," he said.<p>

"I'm getting predictable."

"You are," Stiles said, "But it also has been five days, no wait, it's been a week."

"Has it?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes, yes it has."

"Windows already unlocked and this time put your pants and shirt on the chair because I really don't want another lecture from my dad."

"I will."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

Jackson took in a sharp breathe, "I'm actually already here."

Stiles sat up from his spot on the bed, he swung his leg over and made his way to the window. He opened it roughly and glanced down, yep, and there was Jackson. "I'm going to pretend that, that isn't creepy at all," Stiles called out hanging up his phone.

Jackson scaled the house easily and slipped into the room with ease once Stiles stepped outside. "I, I had a feeling you were going to say yes, so I decided to save myself time and just be here and call you."

Stiles nodded as he made his way towards his bed, "What would you have done if I said no?"

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, "I-I well, then I'd be at home staring at my ceiling."

"Would you be sad?"

Jackson bit at his lip as he slipped of his jacket and shirt. Stiles slipped into his bed, laying on his side. Jackson climbed in moments later. The blonde slowly reached out and brought Stiles close. "Stiles," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"My heart would break if you told me no."

Stiles nodded as he cuddled close to lycan. The brunette let out a yawn, "Night Jacks."

"Night Sty."

Stiles' eyes opened slowly and he noticed a weight on his back. He lifted his head and turned it slightly. Jackson was laying on top of him, the blonde had his head buried between Stiles' shoulder blades. Arm around the brunette's waist in a possessive hold and their legs were tangled together. Stiles alarm clock went off seconds later causing Jackson to whine. Stiles pushed against the lycan, "Up Jacks," he called softly.

"Do I have to?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes, you're going to be late if you don't go now."

"I'm not going to be late."

"You are," Stiles argued

Jackson grumbled as his hold on Stiles tightened, "I'm hitching a ride with you today."

Stiles' breathing stopped for a split second "You are?"

"Yes."

Stiles bit at his lip as he pushed up against Jackson again. The blonde got the point and slid off allowing Stiles to turn around so that they were facing each other, "Jackson?"

"I love you Stiles," Jackson breathed, "I want to be with you, I just, I'm not good with words and expressing how I feel and it's, well damn, this is just all new, I have no idea what's going on, all I know is that I need to be close to you but then I well damn it scares me because I've never wanted to before and since I've gotten bit I'm-"

Jackson was cut off by Stiles, the brunette gripping the back of his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed, "I love you too," Stiles panted.

* * *

><p>Stiles was laying in his bed when he heard the tall tale sounds of Jackson entering his room. But for once it wasn't at two in the morning. It was a little past nine. The blonde did his nightly routine of placing his clothing on Stiles' computer chair before he climbed into the brunette's bed. "You're early," Stiles joked.<p>

Jackson let out a sigh, "Well, I didn't think you'd mind since we're together now."

"Oh are we?" Stiles asked.

Jackson felt his heart stop and his wolf let out an angered growl, "We aren't."

"Jackson," Stiles said softly as he reached over pulling Jackson close, "I meant that in a joking kind of way Jacks," the brunette smiled at him, "And we are together that is if you want us be?"

The lycan nodded, "I do," he said quickly, "I want to be with you, I want us to be together."

Stiles nodded, "Then we are."

"Okay."

Stiles smiled again as he cuddled close to his lover. "So, I'm going to ask you again, because you didn't answer me before, what am I to you?"

Jackson's hold on Stiles tightened, "You're mine," he mumbled, "my boyfriend."

"Good boy," Stiles grinned.

"Not a dog," Jackson grumbled.

"Wake me up at two in the morning again and I'll prove that you are."

"How you going to do that?"

Stiles simply answered by shoving Jackson onto the floor, the lycan landing with a thud, hand rubbing the back of his head. Stiles leaned over and grinned down at him, "You'll find yourself in the dog house."

"Yeah," the lycan groaned, "I love you too."

Stiles laughed as he fell back on his bed. He then leaned back over grinning down at Jackson, "No wait, not dog house, werehouse, because you're a werewolf."

Jackson executed a face palm, "I think for that, I'm going to wake you up at two in the morning."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please?**

**Have an awesome filled day.**

**OH SNAPS I FORGOT! Thanks to my buddy Dereksgirl24 for helping me out.**


End file.
